familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Family tree of Muhammad
Family tree * Note that direct lineage is marked in bold. * * indicates that the marriage order is disputed Genealogy Wathilah ibn al-Asqa narrated the Prophet Muhammad said; Muhammad to Adnan According to Islamic prophetic tradition, Muhammad was descended from Adnan. Tradition records the genealogy from Adnan to Muhammad comprises 21 generations. "The following is the list of chiefs who are said to have ruled the Hejaz and to have been the patrilineal ancestors of Muhammad." *570 CE – Muhammad *545 CE – `Abd Allah *497 CE – Abd al-Muttalib *464 CE – Hashim *439 CE – `Abd Manaf *406 CE – Qusai *373 CE – Kilab *340 CE – Murrah *307 CE – Ka'ab *274 CE – Lu'ay *241 CE – Ghalib *208 CE – Fihr *175 CE – Malik *142 CE – An-Nadr *109 CE – Kinanah * 76 CE – Khuzaimah * 43 CE – Mudrikah * 10 CE – Ilyas * 23 BCE – Mudar * 56 BCE – Nizar * 89 BCE – Ma'ad *122 BCE – Adnan Adnan to Isma'il Various genealogies of Adnan up to Isma'il have been narrated and is subject to controversies and doubt. Adnan was the ancestor of the Adnani Arabs of northern, central and western Arabia and a direct descendant of Isma'il. It is not confirmed how many generation are between them, however Adnan was fairly close to Isma'il. Isma'il had twelve sons who are said to have become twelve tribal chiefs throughout the regions from Havilah to Shur (from Assyria to the border of Egypt). Genealogists differ from which son of Isma'il the main line of descent came, either through his eldest son Nabut, or his second son Qedar who was the father of the North Arabian Qedarite tribe that controlled the region between the Persian Gulf and the Sinai Peninsula. Genealogists also differ in the names on the line of descent. Muhammad ibn Jarir al-Tabari states: “The genealogists do not differ concerning the descent of our Prophet Muhammad as far as Ma’add b. ‘Adnan.” (Hist. of Tabari, Vol. 6, p. 37) Ibrahim to Nuh `Abd Allah ibn `Abbas narrated the Prophet Muhammad said; are the believers among sons of Ibrahim, `Imran, Yasin and Muhammad"|Related by Bukhari.}} It is unclear how many generations are between Ibrahim and Nuh. Nuh's son Sam was the ancestor of the Semitic race. * Ibrahim * Ta'rih (Azar) * Tahur * Shahru’ * Abraghu * Falikh * Abir * Shalikh * Arfakshad * Sam * NuhIbn Hisham, Rahmat-ul-lil'alameen, 2/14-17. Nuh to Adam 'Abd Allah ibn 'Abbas narrated the Prophet Muhammad said; * Nuh * Lumik * Mutu Shalkh * Akhnukh (Idris) * Yarid * Mahla'il * Qainan * Anush * Sheeth * AdamFirestone et al., 2001, pp. 11-12. This list of names is based on the work of a 16th century Syrian scholar. Alternate transliterations of the Arabic appear in parantheses. For those names that have articles, which use the most common English name, the article has been linked, but the name appears as transliterated from the Arabic. See also *Family tree of Shaiba ibn Hashim *Ancestry of Qusai ibn Kilab *Descent from Adnan to Muhammad *Family tree of Ali *Family tree of Husayn ibn Ali *Ahl al-Bayt *Banu Hashim *Quraysh tribe *Banu Kinanah *Alid *Hashemite *Fatimid Caliphate *Idrisid dynasty *Alaouite dynasty References External links *Detailed tree of ancestry of Prophet Muhammad (sws) *The Tribe of Quraish *Diagram of the Family tree of Prophet Mohammed Category:Muhammad family Category:Hashemite people Muhammad